How To Deal
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "It felt like something is missing… like he should have not chosen this path, that he should have chosen a different one. " NILEY. ONE SHOT.


**OMG. I'm actually uploading a story! LOL. Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been super busy and am lacking inspiration. The two stories is on HIATUS for now or forever. I don't know. OOHHH.. and yes, there is this story that I WILL upload soon. It's kind of finish, but I just need to rewrite some stuff and all that. So, yup. Sorry again for the lack of updates. And info about this story, I don't know. Instead of studying for a midterm tomorrow, I ended up listening to How To Deal by Frankie J. and writing this. It's not that good but it'll work. Alrighty, I'm done. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

The spotlight shined upon him and the music starts playing. Everyone screaming and shouting his name. A smile, a small grin appeared on his face as his eyes looked on the sea of people. It has been his dream to have a sold out concert at the Madison Square Garden in New York. It had been said that once you have a sold out in this venue, you are IT. You are one of the biggest, most popular performers out there. And now that he was standing on the stage, lights on him and the start of his song was playing, it just didn't feel right. It felt like something is missing… like he should have not chosen this path, that he should have chosen a different one.

_A year earlier, Nick was strumming his guitar in the living room. His mouth moving as he sung the latest song he had written while his eyes locked on a girl in front of him, smiling at him, her eyes twinkling each seconds. Their eyes never left one another, brown on blue. The song talked about love and forever. He had written it just for her, to show her once again that she had captured his heart. It may sound so cheesy for others, but with this couple, it was like a tradition. Every Saturday, she would come over to his house or he would come over to hers and he would perform a song, a song he had written that week. She loved it, every single one. At the end of every song, she would have a wide smile on her face, showing most of her white, perfect teeth. Then, she would bite her bottom lip and seconds later, she leaned in for a soft kiss, putting all her emotions, all the love she feels for him with just that small peck._

_One Monday morning, Nick received a call from a record label. Apparently, one of their agents had seen him perform and loved it. So when the agent raved about him, they wanted to see him, to have him play for them. And maybe, just maybe, he might get sign. Ecstatic, Nick immediately agreed on the meeting, his eyes lighting up as he had just gotten this beautiful, once in a lifetime opportunity. Ending the call, he quickly dialed his girlfriend's number, telling her the good news. She screamed on the phone after hearing the news, almost deafening her boyfriend. She was as happy as he was. She knew it was his dream and now that it might come true, she couldn't be any more proud._

_The meeting came about and he was signed right there and then. Nick, with a pen in hand wrote his signature on the line at the bottom of the paper, validating the contract. A wide grin plastered his face and so does everyone else. He was officially a performer that day._

_Months gone by and his life was continuing to be successful. He was performing at clubs, schools, etc and people were noticing. They began following him on the internet, seeing where he will be at or if he had new songs. He was getting popular every minute and it seemed like nothing can stop him from rising even more. It was a fast pace to stardom and he was climbing to the top quickly._

_A Saturday came about and his girlfriend came over to his house. She knocked on the door and expected a traditional hangout at his spot. For the past few months, the Saturday ritual has been pushed back since he was busy. However, this day was different. He had called her the night before to make the plan, to tell her that he missed her and wanted to spend time with the girl who he loves. He confirmed to her that he had nothing planned that day except to be with her. So, with a smile on her face, she waited till he opened the door. She stood there, waiting and waiting. She knocked again. But, no one answered. The grin on her face soon diminished as a sigh escaped her lips and tears were filling her eyes. Again, she knocked. No answer. She grabbed her phone, dialed his number, and waited for him to answer. He didn't. It went to voicemail. She called again. Same thing happened. No answer. The sun came down and the moon shown up above. She was sitting on the doorstep, tears dripping down her face still waiting for him. Still wishing he would come. But, he didn't. Midnight passed and she stood up. The tears dried, but her heart crushed. She left and never looked back._

_Next morning, she received a call. She grabbed her phone and answered. She heard his voice, apologizing and asking if she had waited for him. She stayed quiet, didn't answer. At the same time, he wondered if the line was dead since silence filled the air, but when he looked at the screen, it displayed that she was still there. He said her name so many times, apologizes, and more. But, nothing came out of her mouth. Until a second before hanging up, she finally spoke. In a quiet, soft tone, she told him they needed to talk. With that, his heart immediately dropped down to the ground and shattered. He knew what was coming and he knew it was his fault. He had so many things to deal with and he had ignored her. He had taken advantage of the love his life and she was done. She was done with the relationship._

_He sat on the on a park bench waiting for her to come. A frown apparent on his face and his baggy eyes for the lack of sleep he had been getting. She walked towards him and their eyes locked. Again, brown met blue. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat down next to him, her stare then fell onto the ground._

_"I'm sorry," Nick said, breaking the silence and making her look up at him._

_Just as she looked up, he saw the tears in her face, dropping down like slight, warning sprinkles before more raindrops appeared. He immediately took a hold of her and held it tight._

_"I want you to be happy," she said softly, her voice breaking as each word left her mouth. "I don't want to be selfish. I want you to live your dream that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to hold you back. I love you. I love you so much."_

_Her lips quiver and she squinted her eyes trying to prevent the tears to drop that. She looked away from him, moving her whole head towards her left side. She bit her lips and closed her eyes making one small tear to trickle down._

_"No," he refused. "No. Don't do this, please…"_

_He held her hands tight. He moved them close to his chest and then next to his lips, kissing them lightly and letting his own tears drop down onto both of their hands._

_"I'm sorry," she softly said. "We're done."_

_With that, she removed her hands away from him and quickly stood up. The tears never diminished from her face and were continually dripping. She watched as he broke down on the bench, his head low and his right hand covering his own face. She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lips. Seconds later, she turned around and walked away._

The first verse starts and he began singing a song that meant so much to him, the song he had written a few days after she left. He grabbed the microphone from the stand and sung his heart out. Tears were slowly filling his eyes and as the chorus started, his voice began to crack. He was on the verge of sobbing in front of millions of people, his fans. Today, the day he was able to play a sold out show at Madison Square Garden was supposed to be their 5th year anniversary. Today, he was going to propose. Today, he was going to ask her marry him. But, she was gone. She had slipped through his fingers as his hand captured his dream. He didn't mean to, but it happened. And now, _he had to deal with it_.


End file.
